


Cover Art: One Way Out

by Trishkafibble



Series: The BBC Sherlock Kaleidoscope Covers [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, Gen, Graphic Art, but not that kind of graphic, no actual drawing involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trishkafibble/pseuds/Trishkafibble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 221B kaleidoscope image, some Navarre wallpaperishness, and gold foil. Not as tacky as it sounds, I swear! Part of a matched set, covering the Salvage series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Art: One Way Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hifunctioning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hifunctioning/gifts).
  * Inspired by [One Way Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/578838) by [hifunctioning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hifunctioning/pseuds/hifunctioning). 



  
  



End file.
